So Close But Still Far Away italian
by July-thebest
Summary: Troyella. Sono amici e vivono in un appartamento a New York. Troy si sta per sposare ma non con Gabriella...cosa succederà? storia originale di RandingZebra
1. Chapter 1

Nervosamente aprii la porta dell'apartamento di New York che io e la mia migliore amica Gabriella abbiamo diviso per i 2 anni volta entrato sentii la musica ad alto volume ed entrando nel salotto vidi Gabriella ballare al ritmo della musica. Rimasi lì a guardarla per qualche minuto e sorrisi a me stesso.

"Chi avrà questa coreografia?" chiesi.

"Zitto Troy! Pensavo che tu e quella regina del dramma che tu chiami fidanzata dovevate passare di qui intorno alle 2 di mattina come fate di solito!"

"No...abbiamo solo mangiato e fatto una passeggiata nel Central Park. Poi lei è andata a casa"

"E allora perchè sei entrato quasi strisciando?? solitamente entri in casa come se fossi l'unico a vivere qui!"

Improvvisamente mi ricordai di cosa volevo parlarle. Passai da calmo a nervoso in un sentivo inopportuno. Aprii la bocca per parlare ma non ci riuscii.

"Troy? Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?" mi guardò e mi poteva leggere come un libro conosciamo dall'asilo e niente ci potrà mai separare.

"Stavo pensando che...Forse....Abbiamo bisogno di un'altra persona qui...E--"cercai di spiegare.

Gabriella mi interruppe come faceva solitamente quando non trovo le parole per dirle qualcosa. Ma sembrava essere terribilmente arrabbiata e aveva le braccia incrociate.

"Vuoi che Cecilia, la tua ragazza, venga a vivere qui! Con Noi! Troy Bolton sei stato colpito alla testa da una palla mentre eri agli allenamenti? Non c'è alcuna possibiltà che lei venga a vivere nello stesso appartamento in cui ci sono io"

La guardai scongiurandola.

"Gaby lei signica tutto per me!" Lei mi guardò come se mi volesse uccidere "Ovviamente lei è quella più importante dopo di te....Ma tu ti rifiuti di baciarmi e dormire con me!"

"Ew...Bolton...che schifo! Ora avrò incubi per il resto della mia vita!!" Andò verso la cucina e aprì il frigorifero.

"Allora? è un Sì?" Io l'avevo seguita ed ero sempre un passo dietro di lei.

"Troy...è una decisione importante...se lei si trasferirà qui le cose cambieranno. Ero abituata ade essere solo io e te!!"

Mi guardò e sapevo che aveva ragione. daltronde siamo sempre stati solo noi due al college e alle superiori uscivamo sempre insieme...ma Se Cecilia si trasferirà tutto questo cambierà. Volevo veramente che le due ragazze andassero d'accordo perche le amo entrambi...anche se in modi diversi. cecilia è la ragazza che amo e ora siamo insieme da un anno e mezzoe Gaby...bhè lei è come mia sorella...ma molto peggio.

" Lo so! ma SE tu dici di si devi sapere che il Venerdì sarà sempre il nostro giorno..cioè quando ti batto a basket e quando guardo un fil per ragazze"

Lei si mise a ridere un po'.

"Ci penserò su...ma non sono così sicura che questa sia una buona idea" e dicendo questo saltò sul piano della cucina.

"Se tra voi 2 non funziona lei sarà quella ad andarsene! te lo giuro!"

Mi guardò come se stessi mentendo. Poi alzò le spalle.

"Ci penserò! Felice adesso?!" Lo so che Gaby odia Cecilia e viceversa ma volevo che andassero d'accordo.

"Grazie Gabs sei la migliore!!" La abbracciai velocemente.

Rise e mi abbracciò di nuovo.

"Troy...migliori amici per sempre vero?" Mi fece uno sguardo felice.

"Ovvio! Chad ci ha invitato a casa sua dopo il nostro allenamento così potremo uscire con tutta la gang"

Mi sono dimenticato di dire che io e Chad giochiamo nei Lakers e siamo alcuni dei migliori giocatori della squadra! i miei genitori sono molto orgogliosi!

"Okay...spero che non porterai Cecilia?" vidi che mi stava pregando si rispondere di no.

"Quando c'è tutta la gang lei non c'è mai perchè a lei non piace..., Sharpay e tu"

"Grazie Dio! Vado a dormire! Ci vediamo perdente!" andò nel suo bagno e sentii che andò nella doccia.

Io sono andato nel mio bagno,lavato i denti,e messo i pantaloni del pigiama e poi andai a letto.

IL MATTINO SEGUENTE

Mi sedetti in cucina e cominciai a leggere il giornale e risi a me stesso.

"Cavolo quando la smetteranno con questa storia di Troyella??" Presi un sorso del mio caffè quando gaby entrò in cucina indossanso una maglietta e i miei accorsi che erano i miei.

"Carini...Miei o tuoi?" Chiesi.

"Tuoi penso" Sentì il campanello "ci vado io!"

"Grazie Gabs!" Urlai dalla cucina....

"Sì certo!" Aprì la porta.

Sentì una voce familiare nella hall.

"Perchè indossi i boxer del **MIO** ragazzo?" Disse Cecilia.

Cecilia è una modella ed è magrissima ed è sempre a dieta...più di me!!

Voleva sembrare sempre perfetta i colori sempre coordinati e suoi capelli biondi sempre profumati di fragola.E' sempre truccata anche se siamo solo io e lei...Ma la amo comunque e sono pazzo di lei!!

Gaby che odia cecilia la massimo disse.

"Perchè devi sempre comportarti come una t***a ?? Troy è in cucina"

Cecilia si avviò verso la cucina dov'ero seduto a leggere il giornale indossando i pantaloni del pigiama e bevendo caffè.

"Hey Sexy" Disse sedendosi sopra di me.

"Hey bellissima" Le diedi un bacio sulla guancia.

Gaby arrivò in cucina e vidi come fece finta di vomitare e mi misi a ridere.

"Cos'è così divertente baby?" Cecilia mi chiese...mettendo le sue braccia intorno al mio collo.

La guardai scrollando la testa.

"Niente...Fame?" Misi sul tavolo il giornale e le strinsi la vita.

"No sono a dieta!!" Mi disse.

Feci un gemito per lamentarmi..."Non hai bisogno di una dieta!! presto potrò uscire con uno scheletro...e non è sano fare così tante diete come fai tu"

Cecilia scrollò le spalle.

"Babe devo essere magra se volglio continuare la mia cariera di modella! e io lo voglio!" Si avvicinò per baciarmi.

Ma io spostai la testa.

"Cecilia devi iniziare a mangiare qualcosa! Ti alleni tanto quanto me ma non mangi niente!!! Sei affetta da anoressia?"

"Penso che sia meglio che me ne vada da qui...A dopo Troy, ci vediamo da Chad dopo i tuoi allenamenti"

"Okay Gaby! divertiti!" sentii la porta sbattere.

"Troy sto benissimo! Te lo giuro!" Cecilia cercò di convincermi.

"Allora puoi spiegarmi perchè Kayla mia ha chiamato ieri dicendomi che sei svenuta?"

Sentii chè si innervosì e poi guardò da un altra parte...

"Per favore possiamo non parlare di questo?" Mi guardò implorandomi.

"Cecilia lo sai perchè sei svenuta?" Le chiesi duramente.

"Si lo so perchè sono svenuta! Ho avuto un mancamento di acqua e nutrimento!"

Vidi che si stava per mettersi a piangere...ma dovevo chiedere di più.

"E quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai avuto il tuo periodo?" La guardai con preoccupazione negli occhi.

Sospirò e disse "4 mesi fa circa..."

"Baby devi iniziare a mangiare ti amo troppo per perderti! Inizierai a mangiare per me?"

Lei cominciò a sorridere un po'.

"Bene! Ma mangerò solo cibo sano!"

L'avvicinai vicino a me e la baciai dolcemente.

"Finchè mangi io sono felice!" la baciai di nuovo...Guardai l'orologio.

"Merda! Devo andare! Ma ti parlerò domani...ci vediamo!" Corsi in camera mia, mi cambiai e presi il cellulare, le chiavi e il mio borsone.

"Se vuoi puoi stare qui ma quando vai via chiudi la porta a chiave! Ti amo!" chiusi la porta e corsi verso la metropolitana per andare algli allenamenti.


	2. Chapter 2

Mentre aspettavo il treno vidi Chad. Andai verso di lui cercando di non attirare l'attenzione perchè i paparazzi si potrebbero nasconde da qualsiasi parte...

"Hey Chad!" Dissi.

Si girò e fece un grande sorriso....gli feci un Dimmi-tutto-ora sguardo.

"Diventerò Papà!" Ero veramente felice per lui e Tay! Gli feci un sorriso.

"E' grandioso! Congratulazioni!" Cecilia non voleva avere figli perchè la gravidanza avrebbe distrutto la sua figura. Dovevo rispondere sempre in questo modo...Ma non avevo fretta.

"Si lo so...Ma non sono molto felice del fatto che tutto il mondo lo debba sapere...questo è il brutto dell'essere una star del basket!"

Risi a quello che mi disse...vidi che il treno stava arrivando.

"Cosa ti aspettavi? Che la gente non ti notasse e che tu potessi vivere la tua vita come facevi ad Albuquerque?" gli chiesi.

"Ero una star anche una volta io! Voglio dire ho fatto molte tipo 'chi mangia più hotdog in 1 minuto'....e ho giocato per diverse squadre al liceo!"

Scrollai la testa. Mi continuo a chiedere perchè ho lasciato che potesse prendere in prestito i miei giocattoli all'asilo.

Potevamo sentire come tutta la gente ci guardasse sul treno. Una bambina si avvicinò.

"Poso avere un autografo e fare una foto con voi?"

Cosa potevamo fare? Se le avremmo detto di no la stampa ci avrebbe chiamato 'i cattivi giocatori di basket'..

Quindi non avevamo molta scelta.

"Certo!" Le risposimo con grande sorriso sulle nostre facce.

"Come ti chiami?" Chiese Chad mentre firmava la sua palla da basket.

"Amy" disse la bambina mentre sorrideva.

"Ecco qua!" Disse Chad. Io scrissi il mio autografo sulla palla. "To Amy from Troy Bolton" Chad aveva scritto lo stesso solo con scritto CHad Danforth. Scendemmo dal treno e presimo una scorciatoia per lo stadio dove dovevamo fare gli allenamenti.

"Oh no...I paparazzi" Disse Chad. Tirammo su il cappuccio della felpa come facciamo sempre quando i paparazzi circondano l'entrata...

"La vita dei ricchi e famosi" Dissi per scherzo...

Chad mise tutti i suoi capelli nel cappuccio.

"Non capisco perchè la gente vuole essere famosa...L'unica cosa che mi fa sopravvivere a tutto ciò è il fatto che posso giocare a basket nella migliore squadra dell' NBA!"

"Già..e poi ho incontrato Cecilia! E questa è una buona cosa...anche se a lei non piacete voi"

Ci avviammo verso l'entrata.

I paparazzi cominciarono a urlare domande.

_"Troy quando tu e Cecilia vi sposerete?"_

_"E' vero che esiste Troyella?"_

_"Chad! Come sta Taylor?"_

_"Troy...Cecilia soffre di anoressia?"_

_"Quando inizierete a mettere su famiglia?"_

Io ingorai tutte le domande come al solito...Ma qualcuna di queste faceva male. Non avevano niente a che fare con la mia vita privata.

Chad e io andammo ai nostri armadietti per cambiarci e andare agli allenamenti.

DOPO GLI ALLENAMENTI

"Chad posso venire con te?" Chiesi mentre mi mettevo i jeans.

"Si così mi puoi aiutare a mettere le cose in ordine....Tay non sarà a casa entro le 5...quindi"

Quando Chad dice che lo posso aiutare a mettere le cose in ordine significa che io faccio tutto e che lui guarda la TV.

"Si Certo!" Il mio cellulare squillò. "Hello..."

**Troy/**_Cecilia_

_"Hey Troy"_

**"Hey Babe! Come va?"**

_"Bene....tu?"_

**"Bene...hai mangiato qualcosa oggi?"**

_"No nonne ho avuto il tempo..."_

**"Cecilia! Me lo avevi promesso!!"**

_"Lo so...ma ho avuto 2 servizi fotografici oggi. Però ho bevuto 2 frullati"_

**"Come sono andati? Va bene, ma mangia quando arrivi a casa...!"**

_"Si te lo prometto papà!" e dicendo questo fece una risatina..._

_**"**_** Brava bambina! ora devo andare a domani!"**

_"Okay..."_

Chad mi aveva ascoltato durante tutta la telefonata.

"Perchè a lei non piace Tay, me e Sharpay...e perchè odia Gaby?"

"Non ho idea perchè a lei non piacete voi...ma odia Gaby perchè pensa che prova qualcosa per a dirle che io e Gaby non saremo mai più che amici. Voglio dire siamo come fratello e sorella!!"

Chad rise. "Posso cercare di conoscerla. Sembra carina. E lei ti rende felice e questo e abbastanza per me"

"Grazie Chad....Significa molto per me sentirti dire questo!" Mi arrivò un messaggio da Gabriella che diceva che sarebbe arrivata un po' in ritardo.

"Sarà in ritardo!" Ho semplicemente detto...."Hai sentito che Zeke parteciperà in qualcosa tipo un mondiale di cucina?"

Chad sembrava sorpreso. "Davvero? E' fantastico! Continuo a non capire come faccia Sharpay a non ingrassare vivendo con lui..." Questo era un mistero che probabilmente non risolveremo mai.

Uscimmo dal retro dello stadio per evitare i paparazzi e camminammo verso l'appartamento di Chad e Taylor. I muri erano piene delle foto della gang e dei diplomi che Taylor aveva ottenuto grazie alle sue un muro avevano lasciato tutti quelli che conoscevano e amavano scrivere qualcosa e mettere una foto di chi l'aveva scritto. Come un grande album. E se volevi scrivere qualcosa di nuovo bastava prendere una penna e scrivere.

"Chad ho fame" Dissi.

"Guarda in cucina per il cibo se hai fame!" Urlò dalla camera da letto.

Andai in cucina e aprii il frigorifero. Presi una bottiglia d'acqua e una cosa che sembrava un sendwich.

Il mio cellulare squillò...lo aprii per rispondere.

**Troy/**_Kayla_

**"Hello?..." non avevo molta voglia di parlare con qualcuno.**

_"Hey Troy. Sono Kayla...."_

**"Hey Kayla...Che mi dici?"**

_"Ho sentito quando Cecilia ti ha chiamato e volevo dirti che non ha bevuto nessun frullato oggi...volevo solo che tu lo sapessi."_

**"Perchè non ne sono sorpreso? Grazie Kayla le parlerò...Ciao" riattaccai.**

Odio quando la gente mi mente. Ed è ancora peggio quando è Cecilia a mentirmi. Chiamai il suo numero.

**Troy/**_Cecilia_

_"Hello"_

**"Perchè mi continui a dire bugie?" ero arrabbiato perchè avevo fiducia in lei.**

_"Di che cosa stai parlando?"_

**"Kayla mi ha chiamato...Mi ha detto che non hai bevuto nè mangiato oggi!"**

La sentii sospirare profondamente.

_"Troy stai esagerando! Sto bene..."_

**la interruppi**

**"Davvero? Allora perchè continui a svenire e non hai il ciclo quando dovresti?"**

_"Come faccio a saperlo? Forse sono solo stressata!"_

_"_**Per favore Cecilia...Comincia a mangiare. Avevo un'amica che era anoressica e ora è morta! Sto dicendo questo solamente perchè ti amo!.."**

**"**_Io non sono anoressica! Proverò a mangiare"_

_"_**Okay. Adesso devo andare...ma ci vediamo domani"**

Chiusi il cellulare. Chad entrò in cucina.

"Questo è il motivo per cui ho scelto una ragazza di colore....almeno loro non hanno paura di mangiare!"

Sospirai.

"Lo so ma amo Cecilia e non mi arrenderò così facilmente" Dissi e bevvi dalla bottiglia d'acqua. Mi piaceva stare a casa di Taylor e Chad perchè loro avevano sempre da mangiare in casa. A casa mia e di Gaby dovresti essere felice se trovi un po' di caffè.

Chad mi sorrise in conforto e mi diede una pacca sulla spalla.

"Se ti ama capirà e comincierà a mangiare"

Sorrisi come risposta.

"Ora andiamo a sistemare tutto"

"Sì andiamo"

Chad ed io in cucina....Probabilmente non è la migliore idea ma cosa potevamo fare? Qualcuno doveva sistemarla! Quando Taylor arrivò a casa si diresse subito verso la cucina.

"Oh mio Dio! Cosa state facendo" Era terrorizzata.

"Baby va tutto bene! Troy ed io abbiamo tutto sotto controllo!" Chad cercò di tranquillizzarla ma era isterica.

"Fuori dalla mia cucina!" Chad ed io non avevamo il coraggio di parlare contro di lei così siamo usciti dalla cucina. Pochi minuti dopo il campanello suonò, andai ad aprire. Erano Zeke e Sharpay.

"Hey ragazzi!" Dissi. Non vedevo Zeke da molto tempo. Quindi era divertente rivederlo.

"Hey Troy! Da quanto tempo!" Disse Zeke.

"Hai ragione! Ma ero occupato con gli allenamenti e con il fermare la 3° Guerra Mondiale tra Cecilia e Gaby" Dissi.

Zeke e Sharpay risero a quello che avevo appena detto e poi andammo in sala.

"Ho fatto un po' biscotti" Disse Zeke e quando dice 'un po' vuole dire 100 tipi differentie ne aveva fatti veramente tanti!! Ma, hey, chi ha mai detto di no a un biscotto?

"Ho veramente sentito la parola 'biscotti'?" Chad entrò nella sala con ciotole e piatti.

"Oh dai Chad pensi sempre al cibo?!" Disse Sharpay.

"No! Alcune volte penso a Tay" Disse pieno di orgoglio.

Tutti sospirarono e alzammo gli occhi.

Era ormai tardi e Gabriella non si era ancora fatta vedere...Non era da lei. Aveva detto che sarebbe arrivata tardi ma non di così tante ore! Non era prorpio da Gaby una cosa del genere! Decisi di chiamarla...

**Troy/**_Gabriella_

**"Hey Gaby sono io verrai da Chad?"**

**sentii singhiozzare...**

_"No...voglio solo restare da sola ok? ci vediamo!"_

**"Gaby cosa c'è? Vuoi che torni a casa?"**

_"No no no...Stai lì e divertiti ci vediamo più tardi ok"_

Lei chiuse la conversazione.

"Ragazzi io vado a casa...Gabriella stava piangendo quindi..."

Tutti annuirono e stavo per uscire di casa quando Zeke mi diede una scatola con dei biscotti.

"Dalli a Gaby magari ne avrà bisogno" Mi diede una pacca sulla spalla e lasciai l'appartamento preoccupato per Gabriella!


	3. Chapter 3

Aprii la porta e sentii Gabriella che piangeva nella sala.

"Cos'è successo?" Chiesi con delicatezza.

Lei asciugò le lacrime e mi guardò. Le lacrime che aveva appena asciugato erano state rimpiazzate da delle altre.

"Nick mi ha lasciata..." Disse piangendo ancora più forte.

Mi sedetti vicino a lei e la guardai negli occhi. Solitamente una ragazza parlerebbe di questo con le sue amiche ma io e Gaby ci sentivamo meglio solo con noi stessi.

"Hey non piangere Gaby...quella persona non se le merita le tue lacrime e quelli che che ti fanno piangere non sono altro che dei cretini!"

Un sorriso apparse sulle sue labbra.

"Hai ragione...Ma fa comunque male sai? Lo amavo veramente e lui mi ha lasciato solo perchè...perchè non vedeva un futuro per noi!"

Sorrisi.

"Gaby è lui che ha fatto un grosso sbaglio...e poi non mi è mai piaciuto" Dissi per sdrammatizzare.

Giocosamente mi diede un pugno sull braccio.

"Bhè...a me non piace Cecilia ma tu sei ancora con lei!" Disse.

"Gaby lo sai che la amo...voglio che voi due andiate d'accordo perche vi voglio bene a tutte 2 tu come mia sorella e lei come la mia ragazza"

Lo sapevo che se lei avesse potuto evitare Cecilia l'avrebbe fattoma io ho sempre cercato di farle diventare amiche.

"Troy è come se mi chiedessi di farmela piacere ma mi spaice ma non mi può piacere!"

"Lo so Gaby ma prova a non litigarci...per favore per me?"

Sospirò.

"E va bene! Ma se mi chiama troia o qualcosa del genere le dirò la stessa cosa!"

Cominciai a ridere..questa era la Gabriella Montez che conosco! Andai in bagno per lavarmi e cambiarmi quando trovai una lametta sul bordo della vasca. Guardai nel cestino e trovai della carta insanguinata.

"No per favore no..." Dissi tra me e me. Uscii dal bagno ed entrai nel salotto...vidi che Gabriella indossava la mia felpa. Lo sapevo lo sapevo!!!

"Ti sei tagliata le vene di nuovo?" Chiesi a Gaby probabilmente con un tono di voce troppo da arrabbiato. Ma odiavo quando lei faceva questo a sè stessa e odiavo ancora di più Nick che le aveva fatto fare questo per colpa sua.

Gaby scosse la testa come per dire no. La guardai. Sapevo riconoscere quando mi mentiva. E in questo momento lo stava facendo.

"Ho cercato di non farlo ma l'ho fatto comunque e non idea del perchè!" lei cominciò a piangere. Andai vicino a lei e l'abbracciai.

"Gaby lo sai che mi puoi chiamare quando ti senti così. Dovevi chiamarmi prima di fare questo a te stessa!"

Gaby piangeva nel mio abbraccio come tante altre volte.

"Lo so ma non volevo rovinare la tua serata con la gang...Lo so che avrei dovuto chiamarti o mandarti un messaggio ma non potevo perchè avevo paura che magari mi avresti odiato per questo."

Accarezzai i suoi capelli.

"Gaby non potrei mai odiarti! Lo sai!" Le accrezzai la schiena e la misi vicino a me. Il campanello suonò.

"Puoi andare ad aprire tu?" Mi chiese Gaby cercando di non piangere.

Le feci segno con la testa di sì e aprii la porta. Era Cecilia.

"Hey Sexy" Mi disse con un sorriso.

"Cecilia non è il momento migliore!" Dissi seriamente.

"Scusa? Mi stai tradendo!?" Vidi che stava per impazzire e che poteva urlare quanto mi odiava.

"No non ti sto tradendo Cecilia" Lei sospirò in solievo "Gaby non si sente molto bene quindi--" Venni interrotto

"E il suo ragazzo? Lo sai che non hai mai tempo per me!"

"Cecilia! Puoi smetterla? Gaby ha bisogno di me. lei è la mia migliore amica e forse non spendiamo molto tempo insieme come vorremmo ma almeno parliamo tutti i giorni! Quindi se non ti dispiace la mia migliore amica ha bisogno di me!" Dissi in un solo respiro.

"Bene!" Disse di scatto "Ci parleremo domani" e con queste parole se ne andò. Chiusi la porta per andare da Gabriella. Si era addormentata. La presi in braccio e la portai in camera sua...

"Buona notte Gaby" Le sussurrai. Uscii dalla camera e quando passai dal bagno andai a buttare la andai a letto.

IL MATTINO SEGUENTE

Sentii 2 persone discutere su qualcosa. Capii che erano Cecilia e Gabriella. Mi alzai dal letto e uscii fuori dalla mia camera per vederle litigare.

"Troy!" Urlarono entrambe.

"Sono qui! Non in Cina!" Urlai come risposta.

Cecilia mi guardò.

"Perchè lei indossa sempre i tuoi vestiti? Non è ha?"

"Non vedo la differenza...Lei li mette i tuoi vestiti perchè io non posso?" Gaby disse.

Questo era l'argomento più ridicolo al mondo. Stavano litigando per chi poteva mettere i miei vestiti!

"Bhè Penso chè..." Vidi che la maglietta che indossava Cecilia era mia e l'avevo cercata per anni! "Hey quella è la mia maglietta!"

Cecilia mia guardò confusa "Sì e allora?Sono la tua ragazza ho il diritto di mettermi i tuoi vestiti!"

"Cecilia...pensi che sia sbagliato se Chad indossa i miei vestiti?" Chiesi.

"No ma cosa centra con tutto questo?"

Sorrisi dolcemente "Non vedo la differenza se Chad o Gaby indossa i miei vestiti" Uscii dalla stanza e andai in cucina per un po' di caffè. Sia Cecilia che Gaby mi seguirono.

"Che c'è?" Chiesi

"Troy sei d'accordo che Gabriella usa i tuoi vestiti?" Cecilia mi chiese come se la mia vita dipende da quello che avrei risposto.

"Si Cecilia sono d'accordo che Gaby usi i miei vestiti!"

Cecilia era furiosasa, il sorriso da vittoriosa di Gabriella catturò i miei uno dei biscotti che Zeke aveva dato a Gabriella.

"Comunque non capisco? Perchè discutere sui miei vestiti?" Aprii il frigorifero per trovarlo vuoto.

"Gaby pensavo che saresti andata a fare la spesa!"

"Lo dovevi fare tu oggi! Devo lavorare con delle persone che non sanno ballare!"

Ero annoiato perchè odio fare la spesa.

"Certo...Ti serve qualcosa?" Chiusi la porta.

Gabriella pensò per un minuto.

"Sì comprami degli assorbenti interni...." Lo scrissi su un folgietto perchè una cattiva memoria quando devo comprare qualcosa.

"Di che misura ti servono?" Abbiamo avuto questa conversazione così tante volta che ormai era naturale per noi. Mi ricordo che la prima volta mi sentivo un po' a disagio a parlare di queste cose. Ma quando vivi insieme per quasi 7 anni non ti senti più a disagio.

"Una scatola con quelli piccoli e una con quelli medi..."

"Okay dolcezza!" Le dissi.

"Grazie amore. Puoi farmi trovare la cena pronta quando torno a casa? Grazie!"

"Qualsiasi cosa per te tesoro...." Le gridai. Cecilia mi stava fissando.

"Che problema c'è? Stiamo solo sherzando!" La presi dai fianchi e la baciai appasionatamente. Lei mi ribaciò.

"Non potevate aspettare fino a quando me ne andavo!? Mi fate vomitare così!" Disse Gabriella facendo finta di vomitare.

Guardai Gabriella e le feci un vai-fuori-di-qui-ora sguardo.

Penso che le arrivò il messaggio infatti se ne andò.

"Dov'ero rimasto?" Dissi ridendo.

"Proprio qui" Disse Cecilia mettendo le sue braccia intorno al mio collo.

Misi il mio braccio sulla sua vita e la baciai sul collo. Lei mise le gambe intorno alla mia vita e la portai in camera mia e la misi sul letto. Mi misi sopra di lei. Le mie mani andarono sotto la sua maglietta e poi sentii le sue unghie graffiare la mia schiena.

"Ti piace?" Sussurrò nel mio orecchio.

"Lo adoro!" Le tolsi la maglietta e baciai la sua pancia. Lei rise quando feci questo. Sbottonai i suoi jeans e in qualche modo li tolsi.

"Sei Sexy!" Dissi tra un bacio e l'altro. Lei tolse i miei pantaloni.

"E tu sei veramente figo!" Disse.

Slacciai il suo reggiseno. In quel momento Gabriella mi chiamò. Sapevo che era lei perchè avevo una suoneria diversa quando chiamava lei. Parlando di come rovinare quel momento.

"Non rispondere!" Cecilia disse. Non sapevo cosa fare. Poteva sentirsi ancora male e volersi tagliare di nuovo o qualcosa non molto importante. Ma io sono come suo fratello quindi risposi.

"Cosa vuoi Gaby?" Dissi velocemente.

"Mi è venuta ancora voglia di tagliarmi..." Stava piangendo. Feci a Cecilia un mi-spiace-ma-questo-è-veramente-importante sguardo e uscii dalla stanza.

"Gaby non hai bisogno di farlo!"

Lei sospirò "Cavolo è tutta colpa di Nick! Ormai era da un anno che non lo facevo! E ora lui mi lascia e io ricomincio!"

"Gaby calmati! Nick è un cretino! Se non sa vedere che bellissima persona che sei allora è cieco!! Non devi farti del male per questo!!" Ora ero veramente arrabbiato con lui. Aveva fatto sentire la mia migliore amica in quel modo.

"Tronerò a casa...Va bene?"

Vidi che Cecilia se ne stava andando le feci segno di non andarsene.

"Scusa Troy ma non mi piace quando scegli lei invece che me..." Disse e se ne andò.

"Si va bene...tanto la mia ragazza-incazzata se ne andata...."

"Oh ho interrotto qualcosa quando ho chiamato?" Sembrava nervosa.

"Stavamo per fare sesso quando mi hai chiamato...Ma ho risposto perchè sapevo che eri vieni a casa così potremo parlare di quanto Nick è un cretino!" Chiusi il cellulare mi vestii e andai a fare la spesa. Quando tornai vidi Gabriella seduta sul divano che guardava la TV.

"Tutto ok?" Le chiesi andando verso il divano.

"Si tutto bene...Troy mi puoi fare un favore?"

Entrai nella sala con moltissime caramelle con me.

"Mangiamo perchè le nostre vite fanno schifo!Dipende da che favore è..."

"Grazie..." Prese una manciata di caramelle e cominciò a mangiarle. " Una mia vecchia amica si sta per sposare e io le dissi che il mio ragazzo sarebbe venuto con me...potresti fare la parte del mio ragazzo?Perchè se non lo farai non avrò nessuno e verrò presa in giro per il resto della mia vita!"

Mi guardò con gli occhioni dolci di un cucciolo e lei sapeva che non potevo resistere.

"Non è giusto! Ma va bene!"

Ci fu silenzio per un po' di minuti.

"Gaby perchè hai cominciato a tagliarti?" Le chiesi mentre guardavo fuori dalla finestra.

La sentii prendere respiri profondi per trovare la forza per dirmelo.

"Avevo 16 anni la prima mio ragazzo cercava di costringermi a fare sesso ma io gli dissi di no perchè non ero pronta e lui mi lasciò. Così pensai che se mi sarei tagliata solo uan volta non avrebbe fatto male. Ma una volta cominciato non riuscii a smettere...."

L'abbracciai. Lo sapevo quanto le faceva male parlare di questo ma i dottori mi avevano chiesto di parlarne con lei qualche volta.


	4. Chapter 4

Pochi giorni dopo Gaby entrò in casa correndo mentre io cercavo di calmare una isterica Cecilia al telefono. Mi urlò quanto ero meschino e che mi odiava e che quindi non mi voleva vedere mai più. Era incazzata perchè dovevo andare al matrimonio con Gaby facendo la parte del suo ragazzo e quindi..probabilmente l'avrei dovuta baciare. Questa non era la prima volta che facevo qualcosa del genere per lei.

"Troy dobbiamo andare!!" Gabriella uscì dal bagno.

"Cecilia ascoltami...tutto ciò che accadrà oggi non significherà niente perchè Tu sei l'unica per me!" E così finì la chiamata. Guardai Gabriella era bellissima. Indossava un vestito blu che sottolineava le sue curve in un bellissimo modo il vestito finiva sopra le sue scarpe con il tacco erano d'argento come la sua borsa. I suoi ricci erano appoggiati sulle sue spalle ed era truccata ma non molto.

"Hey sexy lady!" Risi.

"Oh stai zitto!" Gabriella

"Adesso andiamo" Presi il mio cellulare e le chiavi. Poi andai al matrimonio.

IN MACCHINA.

"Ricordati che ora sono la tua ragazza ora!" Mi disse Gabriella come se non me lo ricordassi!

"Gaby calma! Lo abbiamo già fatto in passato!" Parcheggiai la macchina vicino alla chiesa. Camminammo mano nella mano. Mi sentii osservato da alcune persone ma le ignorai il più possibile. Il matrimonio era molto bello. Alcuni piansero ma io e Gaby no. Poi andammo al rinfresco. Io e Gaby eravamo vicino agli sposi.

"Gaby!" Qualcuno gridò e si diresse verso di noi.

"Julia!" Abbracciò la ragazza. Mi sentivo un po' inopportuno quando le ragazze si abbracciarono.

"Sei Troy Bolton? La famosa star del Basket?" Mi chiese Julia.

"Si...sono io..." Risi. Misi un braccio sulle spalle di Gabriella. "Gabriella è fantastica" Dissi.

"Si è sempre stata quella speciale...." Disse Julia e se ne andò.

Ti devono amare molto baby!" Dissi.

"Già sono sempre stata quella che risaltava nel gruppo...E pensavano che aveessi sempre i ragazzi era lei quella simpatica..." Lei mi guardò ed ero felice di essere un ragazzo essere una ragazza dev'essere faticoso. Andai in bagno e quando ritornai Gabriella era circondata da ragazze.

"Allora Gaby dov'è il tuo fidanzato? E com'è?" Chiese una.

"Si siamo molto curiose di saperlo!" Disse un'altra.

"Conoscete Troy Bolton? Stiamo insieme" Gabriella disse in difesa.

Tutte le ragazze si misero a ridere.

"Gabriella pensi che noi crediamo a una cosa del genere?" Disse la sposa.

Andai difianco a Gabriella e le diedi un bacio sulla guancia.

"Hey baby scusa se ci ho messo tanto...Il matrimonio era molto bello" Dissi alla sposa. Ma lei era senza parole...come il resto delle ragazze.

"Sì Marilynn era veramente bello!" Disse Gabriella con falso entusiasmo.

"Grazie Gabriella....Grazie per essere venuti..." Se ne andò.

"Grazie per avermi salvato!" Disse Gaby.

"Qualsiasi cosa per te!Qualsisi cosa!" Dissi e le diedi un bacio sulla fronte. Parlammo con le persone che Gabriella conosceva e tutti sapevano chi ero senza dirlo....che Sorpresa...Penso che la sposa era leggermente arrabbiata con noi perchè le stavamo togliendo l'attenzione. Arrivò l'ora del ballo che dovevano fare i due sposi. E presto altre coppie li raggiunsero sulla pista da ballo.

"Posso avere questo ballo?" Chiesi a Gaby.

"Certo che puoi!" Disse ridendo.

Andammo in pista. Gaby aveva qualche problema nel lasciarmi condurre il ballo ma dopo pochi minuti avevo il controllo. Quando la musica si fermò ci scusammo e ce ne andammo. Quasi tutti volevano che restassimo ma io avevo gli allenamenti il giorno dopo e il coach odia quando siamo stanchi quindi dovevamo andare a casa.

IN MACCHINA

"Gaby ci hai pensato?"

"Pensato a cosa?" Mi chiese confusa.

"Se Cecilia può venire ad abitare con noi?" Chiesi.

Le sopsirò.

"Sì può venire se ti fa felice..." Disse guardando fuori dalla finestra.

"Grazie Gaby! Sei la migliore!" Le dissi felicemente.

"Lo so che sono la migliore! Ma voi due prendete la tua camera! E lei non cambia niente senza chiederlo prima a noi!" Disse decisa.

Risi. "Ovvio!" Le avrei dato un bacio ma non potevo. Parcheggia la macchina ed entrammo nel nostro appartamento.

"Buona notte Gaby!" Dopo essermi cambiato andai a dormire. Il mattino seguente mi svegliai quando sentii la sveglia suonare. La spensi e mi riaddormentai. Ma suonò un altra volta e mi alzai per fare colazione.

"Gaby!" Gridai. Doveva svegliarsi se voleva fare colazione prima di andare la lavoro. Arrivò in cucina indossando solo un paio dei miei boxer e un reggiseno.

"Lo sai che puoi metterti una maglietta...." Dissi.

"Scusa? Tu indossi solo i pantaloni del pigiama. Almeno io ho il reggiseno...." Disse in difesa. Prese latte, cereali, qualche toast, burro d'arachidi e della marmellata. La porta si spalancò. Sapevamo che era Cecilia che veniva tutte le mattine. Per me preparai un toast con burro d'arachidi e marmellata.

"Hey! Ti mangerai tutto quello?" Chiese a Gabriella.

"Bhè c'è gente che lavora qui!" Gabriella le rispose e mangiò il toast.

"Potete fare una pausa con le litigate? Sto cercando di mangiare!" Le guardai.

"Ha iniziato lei!" Disse Gabriella.

"Sì lo so....ma se non la smettete presto romperò con tutte e due!"

"Ah e come cavolo faresti a rompere con me?!" Gabriella disse cofusa.

"Già e come fai a rompere con ME!?" Cecilia lo voleva sapere.

"Vi ho solo avvisato!" Disi e ricominciai a mangiare.

"Allora amore cosa fai oggi?" Chiesi a Cecilia e le dai un bacio sulla guancia.

"E' il mio giorno libero quindi niente di particolare. E tu?" Cecilia prese un bicchiere e bevve del succo d'arancia.

"Allenamenti...." Risi. "Cecilia ti piacerebbe venire ad abitare qui con me e Gaby?" La guardai. Che bella domanda da fare quando fai colazione. Lei sbattè le ciglia e poi sulla sua faccia apparì un grande sorriso.

"Sì!" Mi abbracciò e io mi misi a ridere.

"Fantastico! Spero che tu e Gaby andrete d'accordo..."

"Ci proverò! Quandò mi trasferisco?" Disse felicissima.

"Traslochi dopo i miei allenamenti?" Le chiesi.

"Certo, ma penso che avremo bisogno di un letto più grande..." Disse.

Si mise a ridere e mi diede un bacio.

"Ti amo..." Mi disse guardandomi negli occhi.

"Ti amo anche io Cecilia..." Le diedi un bacio. Guardai l'orologio e lo sapevo che dovevo andare se volevo arrivare in tempo.

"Okay...Ci vediamo dopo" Disse e prese un sandwich.

"Stai mangiando!" Dissi felicemente.

"Sto morendo di fame!" Disse e continuò a mangiare.

Quella ragazza non ha mai smesso di sorprendermi. Andai nella mia stanza per cambiarmi presi le mie cose e uscii. In questo momento la mia vita sembrava essere perfetta! Avevo una perfetta ragazza 2 migliori amici, amici per i quali morirei....Dopo gli allenamenti io e Chad eravamo stanchissimi. Ci sdraiammo sul pavimento degli spogliatoi tutti i nostri compagni di squadra ci guardarono male ma a noi non ce ne fregava niente.

"Allora quando andremo ad Albuquerque?" Chiesi a Chad sempre sdraiati sul pavimento.

"Non lo so...Quando non abbiamo partite? Insomma dobbiamo andare a vedere la squadra della East High!" Questa era una tradizione che avevamo io e Chad. Ogni anno tornavamo alla East High per giocare con la nuova squadra di basket della scuola. Il nostro motto pe ril momento era "Se nasci Wildcat resti Wildcat" Ho ancora la mia maglietta dei wildcat.

"Chad?"

"Mm...Cosa?" Mi chiese.

"Mi fa male la schiena e penso che dovremmo alzarci prima che ci incolliamo al pavimento." Dissi e cercai di alzarmi ma non ci riuscii non avevo più la forza di farlo.

"Probabilmente hai ragione ma sono così stanco che non ce la faccio!" Disse Chad. Poi ci mettemmo a ridere per niente...eravamo solo due amici che si divertivano!


End file.
